Are you a good vampire or a bad vampire?
by jemster23
Summary: Bella has long admired Edward from afar.With the help of a certain interfering pixie, will the imminent Halloween party be the ideal chance for her to admit her obvious attraction to him. But who is the mysterious stranger lurking in the shadows?


**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Author:**jemster23

**Story Title:**Are you a good vampire or a bad vampire?

**Rating:T**

**Vamp or Human:Human**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related!  
**

**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries --**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Things_That_Go_Bump_in_the_Night/74379/

**Summary: Bella has long admired fellow student and part time barman Edward Cullen from afar. With the help of a certain interfering pixie, will the imminent Halloween party be the ideal chance for her to admit her obvious attraction to him. But who is the mysterious stranger lurking in the shadows?**

**A/N: I seem to have lost my way recently and have been struggling to come up with anything half way decent .I see this as a chance to work through the block so I warn you its not my best work to date. Hopefully with this out the way I will be able to create something a whole lot more productive.**

**Also if anyone has a better suggestion for the title then I'm all ears. I couldn't think of anything better so let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**As always please review!**

There is always that one guy in school that is simply irresistible, too perfect to forget and even more difficult to put into words. For me that person is Edward Cullen. The most popular guy in college, Edward is charming, intelligent, and funny, not to mention exceptionally good looking too.

It sounds preposterous but I can tell you the exact moment I fell in love with him.

It was freshers week at university and I was out with my new friends and flatmates Alice and Rose.

They had both moved down from Alaska this summer and like me were starting their first year. Alice was bright and bubbly, and whilst Rose was undeniably beautiful, her personality was kind and caring to match.

The two of them had chosen to study at Seattle university to be closer to some of their family that already studied here. Alice to be close to her brothers, whilst Rose wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend, who as it happened was Alice's eldest brother Emmett. Complicated I know!

I had met Emmett just the once when we were moving in. He was friendly and helpful as he assisted me in transporting all of my boxes of crap from my truck and into the dorms we were sharing.

Although at first glance many would see him as beefy and intimidating,underneath his large exterior Emmett was a genuinely nice and funny guy with a big heart. He was in his third year studying sports science and hoped to go into football coaching when he graduated.

I was yet to meet Alice's other brother. Though I had heard rumours from many of the girls in my class who described the infamous Edward Cullen as both charming and gorgeous.

That said no amount of warning could have prepared me for his perfection when I finally came to meet him.

It was resident student night at the local bar close to our dorms. Twilight was the place to be for any new student so we headed there as soon as we had finished unpacking.

Having slipped in straight away thanks to Emmett being a part time bouncer there we settled into easy conversation and I was having a great time with my new friends.

When the time came for my round I temporarily left the group and approached the bar.

That was the first time I saw him!

When I finally made it through to the front of the queue I was greeted with the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. Though in all honesty words didn't go anywhere near to describing how breathtaking he was.

He was tall and slender though not at all boyish looking, in fact on closer inspection he was very toned and muscular.

His physique was phenomenal but it was his face that really captured my attention.

Straight away I was drawn to his strong chiselled jaw line. And his hair, don't even get me started on his hair. It was such a unique shade of bronze/brown that appeared completely dishelvished and unruly.

Everything about him was magnificent but what caught my attention the most were his eyes. They were such a breathtaking shade of green, so intense and striking that I couldn't look away. Instead I stood there captivated by his perfection.

It was only when I noticed those beautiful eyes narrowed in on mine that I slipped out of my daze.

He looked back at me expectantly, almost quizzical as a light smile played on his lips.

I felt my cheeks heat up in shame at being caught openly staring at him and immediately looked down to the floor, biting my bottom lip in embarrassment.

It was only when I heard a light coughing and a raised voice that I realised he was talking to me.

"What can I get you?" his smooth velvety voice asked

I didn't think there was anything else to add to his list of flawless qualities but it seems I was wrong.

I shyly looked up again and was about to start listing off my drinks orders but my mind went blank the minute my eyes locked with his.

I was too engrossed in trying to maintain my cool in front of him, that when I was finally able to speak I panicked and completely mixed up our orders.

One combination sounded particularly repulsive as soon as the word flew out my mouth. Somehow instead of ordering a jager bomb I stupidly ordered jagermeister and coke? Where did that even come from?

"Jagermeister and coke?" he repeated looking confused or amused I couldn't tell which.

I was too focussed on the teasing little smile that tugged at his lips to respond. I was completely oblivious to everything else around me, until he raised an eyebrow at me and spoke again.

"Jagermeister and coke?"he repeated.

Of course me being the incapable fool I was, I could only nod hopelessly as I found myself unconsciously leaning in towards him so I could get a closer look at those spectacular eyes.

"I will have to give that a try some time," his delightful voice broke into my trance like state.

I didn't think it could get any better but then he did the most amazing thing. He smiled what I could only describe as the most beautifully crooked smile I had ever seen and from that moment on I was hooked.

At the time I didn't even know his name but I fell hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him.

It was only when I made my way back to my new set of friends did I find out his name and more significantly his connection to them.

Yes you guessed it, he was Alice's brother.

"I see you met my brother Edward?"Alice commented.

I tried to stay calm but I could feel my cheeks heat up of their own accord.

I could only hope they didn't notice. Thankfully though if they did they didn't call me on it and instead only questioned my odd choice of drink.

"Ewww that smells disgusting," Rosalie commented when she pointed at the gross drink I had ordered. I could hardly give them the worst after my mistake, so instead I was stuck with the most disgusting concoction I have ever tasted. I took a sip and struggled to refrain from gagging as the first drops went down my throat.

"You don't look like your enjoying it," Alice commented as I tried not to let my disgust show.

"It's nice, it just takes a few sips to get used to the taste," I lied but I don't think I fooled anyone.

Even Emmett, a hardened drinker was baffled by my choice.

"Wow that's weird. Why did you go for that?" he questioned.

I stood there for a few seconds momentarily speechless. What was I meant to say, yeah I ordered the wrong drink because I was too dazzled by your brother. Not a chance, so instead I claimed I felt like a change. They seemed to buy it.

I have an embarrassing confession to make, since then I have been going to that same bar like clockwork for one reason alone. The reason being that Edward works there.

Thankfully it being our local, the others were just as keen and hopefully didn't put my attraction to this particular bar down to anything other than that. If I'm honest I'm pretty sure Alice suspects the real reason behind my keenness. She never questions me about on it. Thank god! That is one conversation I don't want to go through.

As the weeks passed we settled into student life and kept up our ritual Thursday nights out at Twilight. I got to see Edward who was always friendly and always made sure to serve me first if he saw me waiting in line. I had no doubt it had something to do with being Alice's friend, or the fact that I had shyly said hi to him a few times when I saw him at college. I wasn't deluding myself into thinking it was anything more. It paid to be friends with both him and Emmett, especially when the occasional sleazy guy would hassle us. Emmett was always there to look out for us.

But there were added problems with familiarity, which I came to find out the next time I went to the bar. I still remember with horror the memory of what happened.

"What can I get you Bella?" Edward had asked, smiling that irresistible smile that made me go weak at the knees. I was monumentally shocked and elated that he even knew my name! But my joy soon turned to despair the minute I opened my mouth

"The usual please," I found myself stupidly saying.

"Jagermeister and coke," he looked pleased as he sent me a killer smile.

"You remembered!"

"Its my job to remember," he winked as I stood there gaping like an idiot. Since then I have been stuck with that vile drink. The only thing that made it go down easier was the fact that it gave me the excuse to be served by Edward.

All in all our weekly nights out were fun and eventful. We would all laugh and have a great time together. Plus I had the added bonus of getting to see Edward who only became more and more irresistible.

He really didn't help control my impulses when he continued to be so adorable. Like the time when I was feeling slightly worse for wear after a few too many drinks he came over and asked if I was okay. That just about made my year.

I thought I saw him looking my way on a few occasions but it was probably just wishful thinking on my behalf .

But it was the first time he touched me which proved the final nail in the coffin so to speak in my attempts to control the feelings I had for him. It came during a particularly rowdy night when a couple of guys who had clearly had a few too many were getting a bit rowdy.

Things looked like they were getting out of hand when all of a sudden Edward appeared besides me and gently pulled me back from the slight scuffle that was about to take place besides us.

It sounds ludicrous but the moment our hands touched I felt an instant spark, it was like an electric current was going through my body.

I was almost certain that in that one moment I fell in love with him all over again.

The fuss soon died down when Emmett escorted them out. Edward's hand left mine when he turned to leave, but not before he offered me the most breathtaking smile.

There was no use in fighting it, with Edward Cullen I was utterly hopeless.

It didn't help matters that I was constantly in contact with him around college too.

Some times I would spy Edward talking to Alice or Emmett in the cafeteria. I wished I was brave enough to go over and have a proper conversation with him but what can I say I am a wimp. Instead I seemed to blend into the background whenever he was around.

You see that is where lies the problem with Edward. I've never actually spoken to him or had an in depth conversation with him besides ordering my drink or a few words in passing.

Sure there were times where I would pass him in the corridor and he would smile at me, but he was always gone before I ever plucked up the courage to say anything more than hello.

As time passed he spent more time in our little group, often joining us for lunch. He was always polite and tried to include me in conversations, often asking what I thought.

I am painfully shy anyway, but with Edward around it only seemed to be compounded.

When I tried to talk to him or think of some witty comment, my mouth just dried. Or if I did actually managed to speak I would stumble over my words, go bright red or both. I always had the tendency to fall to pieces with Edward in front of me.

So many thoughts would go around in my mind but I never seemed to be able get them out. It sounds crazy but the more time I spent with him the more addicted I got. How can you love someone you cant even talk too?

The following weeks passed much in the same way. The only significant change was that Alice had now started seeing someone from the year above. I had met him a few times and he was a genuinely lovely guy, very calm and relaxed, a complete opposite to Alice.

You would never in a million years have put the two of them together but it worked for them. Jasper was a calming influence on Alice and she was clearly just as smitten with him as he was on her. I was happy for the two of them, I honestly was. But I couldn't help feeling a little lonely being the fifth wheel of the group.

Such times like tonight only seemed to highlight the fact that I was the only singleton amongst all the couples. I stood slightly separated from the others who were all clearly itching to get on the dance floor.

But being the loyal friends they were, they remained besides me because one I don't dance, and second I didn't have anyone to dance with. I could sense their sacrifice as they all swayed along to the music. I'd had enough of being the 5th wheel so I told them to go.

"You guys go, I don't dance anyway. I will be fine here," I told an unconvinced Alice.

"Its fine Alice just go enjoy yourself," I tried to sound enthusiastic and gave them a gentle nudge.

"You sure?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes I'll be fine, now go," I pushed.

They had just made it to the dance floor when I noticed a guy from one of my classes approaching. Jacob I think his name was. I guess you could say he was attractive and he never seemed to have a shortage of female attention in class. But he wasn't my type. He was no Edward Cullen.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here on her own?" he asked when he reached me. I felt myself tense. I was useless with guys much less giving them the brush off.

"Don't tell me you don't have a boyfriend," he smiled what I think was intended to be a alluring smile but it came across more sleazy to me.

I was trying to think of a polite way to get rid of him when Edward appeared beside me. I was gob smacked when his arm came to rest on my shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," he exclaimed as he looked only at me. My eyes must have been bulging in surprise and I could only look on bewildered as Edward bitterly looked across to Jacob.

"Jacob," he stated clear distaste evident in his tone.

"Cullen," Jacob replied equally coldly. There seemed to be some kind of stand off going on between the two of them as I observed their heated gazes. Thankfully Jacob stood down first and quickly left.

"Thanks Edward," I struggled to say with him in such close proximity. He offered me that crooked smile before he spoke.

"You might want to steer clear of standing alone if you want to avoid any unwanted attention."

As he removed his arm from around my shoulder I had to fight to keep the disappointment from showing on my face.

"Come join me at the bar if you fancy a bit of company. I will look out for you," he winked. I nodded looking like a complete idiot and could only stand there shocked as he walked back behind the bar. The gang appeared moments later.

"What was that all about?"Rosalie questioned.

"Nothing," I quickly replied, though I knew my heated cheeks immediately gave away the fact that it was not nothing at all.

Rose offered me a knowing smile. She never mentions it but she knows of the crush,okay obsession I have on Edward.

Unfortunately the same cant be said for Emmett. He on the other hand is relentless in taunting me. Though he never actually says anything direct, he is forever hinting and goading me in the most affectionate of ways.

Often he just had to mention Edward and immediately I would blush.

In all fairness it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. What with my stuttering and blushing only a fool wouldn't see my obvious attraction to him.

I can only pray that Edward is oblivious and distracted by the vast number of girls who like him to pay any attention to my pining.

But that's another one of the endearing things about him. You would think with the constant female adulation he would be cocky and conceited. But Edward isn't your typical popular guy. He is gracious and seems almost embarrassed by the attention he gets. And even more surprisingly he never takes any girls up on there countless offers to date him. It only made him all the more endearing to me.

I had thought that with time I could get over him, but that's the annoying thing about Edward. He's perfect in every sense of the word, but he would never see a nobody like me. So I have to keep silent

So that takes you up to the present time. My first term of college has been dominated by Edward Cullen. In truth he never leaves my thoughts, but at least I have a small distraction with Halloween approaching.

I had never really seen Halloween as a big deal, back home me and Charlie barely even celebrated it. But apparently things round here were a little different. The past month all I had heard was constant discussion over which party would be the best and what costumes everyone was wearing.

It was seriously bizarre the sheer magnitude of everyone's excitement, not one conversation seemed too far away from Halloween.

In all honestly I didn't see what all the fuss was about, an opinion I sorely regretted sharing with my friends. Alice in particular was horrified and strongly argued the case for celebrating Halloween. I should have known better what with her hosting a Halloween party of her own. She was currently talking my ear of as we stood in the centre of the bar. Not even the baring music could stop her ranting.

Looking around the room it seemed like the whole student body was out and crammed inside Twilight. I spotted a guy from my class loitering around for most of the night. I never really paid much attention to him in class, there always seemed to be something a little creepy about James.

It was only when a small group of students who had over indulged in too much booze started pushing and shoving did things take a turn for the worst. Before I knew it a particularly nasty drunken brawl kicked off outside. The bar seemed to suddenly empty some as most students went to get a better view of what was going on. I watched on agonisingly as Edward raced from behind the bar. As he passed I was surprised to say the least when he came towards us and shoved me in the corner. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Stay there," he ordered and then he was gone out the door to help out his brother.

Despite Alice's protests Jasper followed soon after to try and calm down the fight, which was now turning into an all out free for all.

I was slightly nervous at the thought of Edward out there amongst the brawl, as were Rosalie and Alice, who soon after went to check on their respective partners.

"You stay here Bella," Alice warned as her and Rose headed to get a closer view. I wanted to ignore her and go regardless but what could I do?

So I stood in the corner, agonisingly waiting for the fight to calm, when I noticed James heading in my direction. He looked slightly worse for wear as he approached.

"Now that your boyfriend is out of the way how about me and you take a walk outside and have a bit of fun without prying eyes," he smirked as he inched closer towards me.

I had always found him to be a bit creepy in class where he would sit and stare at me and Angela. I assumed it was her he was interested in but judging by the way he was staring at me now I knew I had been very much mistaken.

I started to back away, but he followed with a calculating look in his eye that made my skin crawl.

I kept going till I had nowhere left to go.

"Ahh come on Bella now you've gone and hurt my feelings," he slurred as he grabbed hold of my wrists and pinned them to my sides. I struggled but he was too strong and kept a death grip on my wrists.

"Its just a bit of fun," he slurred, leering in to me. I turned my head to the side when the smell of the alcohol on his breath hit my face.

"Please just go away James, let go your hurting me!" I pleaded.

Thankfully he dropped my sore wrists but my relief was instantly replaced with fear as he fiercely took my face in his hand and forced me to look at him.

I knew what he was about to try so I desperately started struggling again, punching him as hard as I could in the chest. It was all in vein, he was too strong even when drunk.

Despite my clear protesting he was relentless and only sneered at my objection.

"Stop it. No," I pleaded.

"Relax Bella, you might enjoy it," he spat.

"James no!" I shouted as loud as I could but he was undeterred as I saw his face inching closer to mine.

I expected to feel his lips on mine any moment when a stern voice caught my attention and suddenly James was off me. I looked up in awe at my savior Edward, as he dragged James away from me and harshly shoved him against the wall. I heard the smack and James' whimper as his head took most of the force.

"She said no," he roared. I had never seen Edward even slightly annoyed let alone this furious. I couldn't help but feel attracted to his aggression. He was almost out of control but I welcomed this fiercely protective, almost dominant side to him.

Edward temporarily let him go and turned to look at me, a panicked look on his face as he took my hands in his.

"Are you okay?" he asked, whilst he appeared to be checking me over for any injuries. I stood still in shock both from what had happened and Edward's worried expression.

"Bella are you okay?" he repeated in a more urgent voice.

"I'm fine," I tried to ease his tension but he immediately turned back to James and once more grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't you ever touch her. You got that. Get out, your bared," he commanded.

"For what? You cant do that!" James struggled to say with the hold Edward still had on him

"Do you seriously want me to kick you out," he furiously declared as he pushed James even harder against the wall, not an easy task considering how strong James was.

In all honesty Edward looked like he was about to kill him, I was thankful to see Emmett pushing through the crowd heading towards us.

"Ed step down mate, he's not worth it," Emmett tried to calm him down but it was no good.

"He know the rules," he almost growled still holding James by the scuff of his neck, he was starting to go a little red as a result!

I reached out placing a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

He turned to me sharply almost taking my breath away with the intensity in his eyes. I had never felt so excited by the almost dangerous look in his eyes. After the way he stood up for me I could only stare back in awe.

His expression softened suddenly and soon after he let James go. I was so close to attacking Edward myself and giving him the kiss I had so desperately wanted to from the moment I first laid eyes on him. But he was gone before I got the chance.

"I gotta go. Emmett get him out of here,"he declared, not even offering me a passing glance as he stalked out of the building.

He has been avoiding me ever since.....

I did unfortunately have the misfortune of seeing James the next day, but was surprised to see he had a black eye. No doubt he had hit on the wrong girl and her boyfriend was not too pleased. Obviously he hadn't learnt his lesson and got what he deserved. I felt no sympathy for him. As he spotted me he gave me a sheepish look and soon scarpered.

I didn't see Edward til the following week when he joined us for lunch. It was uncomfortable to say the least. He was acting very strange and was deliberately avoiding making eye contact with me. Even when I thanked him for the whole James situation he went all weird again and announced that he had somewhere else to be.

It was like he was pulling away from me which was strange because really there was nothing going on between us anyway. For the past week I had gone over in my mind what could have been the cause behind his sudden indifference towards me but was clueless in finding an explanation for his distance.

As the week passed still he kept his distance from me. As a means of taking my mind off my frustrations I was helping make decorations for the extravagant Halloween party that Alice was hosting. I had spent half the morning already making paper decorations and banners to cover the dorms. Though in truth my efforts were pretty shocking and resemble something a five year old was probably capable of.

As a result I was moved to something less creative and was stuck carving pumpkins instead.

It was not a good idea to put me Bella Swan, magnet for danger and a sharp object together! But surely even I couldn't mess up the most basic of Halloween traditions?

That said I carried on regardless and succeeded in creating some of the most peculiar faced pumpkins in existence, while I contemplated the whole Edward situation and how I could go about making things right with him.

I was getting nowhere in finding a resolution when Alice brought me out of my dwelling.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" she pressed.

"Huh?" I murmured having missed the best part of her ramblings.

"You still coming to the party right?" she narrowed her gaze at me as I sunk into my seat.

"Alice, please you know how I feel about parties. Besides I'm not really in the mood and fancy dress is not really my scene. I'm helping you prepare. Isn't that enough?" I begged as I knew the onslaught was due to start any second now. She didn't disappoint.

"Don't be such a party pooper. You might even surprise yourself and have fun."

I grimaced unconvinced.

"Besides Edward is going to be there," she smirked.

I reddened instantly as I tried to look everywhere other than at her.

"Bella your so transparent," she pushed on as I finally met her gaze.

"I know you like him. Maybe if you tried talking to him a bit more it might be a start," she encouraged.

"Alice don't you think I know that. Believe me I try but whenever I see him I go all tongue tied or red or both and I end up make an even bigger ass of myself than before," I gave in.

"It cant be that bad," she replied.

"Alice the first time he spoke to me I messed up and now I'm stuck with that vile drink! I dread speaking to him to hear what other ridiculous comments come flying out my mouth," I admitted.

The sound of her quiet laughter calmed my nerves.

"Oh Bella your so adorable," she said as she literally pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you were trying to be different so he would remember you," she admitted once she let me go.

"Oh he remembers me. To him I'm a freak and an idiot."

I picked up the knife and stabbed the pumpkin harshly, making it look like the most demented pumpkin in history.

Alice quickly pulled the knife away from me and placed it to the other side of the table, no doubt concerned I would end up stabbing myself or any more unsuspecting pumpkins.

She then took my hand in hers comforting me.

"Edward doesn't see you that way Bella," she softly spoke.

"He doesn't see me at all," I painfully admitted.

"Stop being ridiculous," she tried to reassure me but it was no use, I knew the truth.

"Then why has he been avoiding me like the plague for the past week? I've seen it Alice, he cant even bear to look at me!" I said defeated.

It was true, every time I had seen him in the corridor over the past week he would head off in the opposite direction, or the times when he would never look at me.

"Bella you have got this totally wrong. You two are both as hopeless as each other! The only reason he is avoiding you as you put it is because he thinks he's scared you."

"What? How could he ever scare me?" I asked completely puzzled.

"That night with James when he lost it, he saw your face Bella. He thinks your scared of that side of him."

When she finished I was momentarily speechless.

"I liked that side of him!" I bashfully admitted and felt my tell tale blush appear as Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Explain," she pressed, giving me the classic Alice Cullen interrogation stare that was capable of making any victim confess.

"It was nice," I stated as I struggled to think of a better way of explaining it.

"I liked the way he got all domineering and aggressive."

I felt myself cringing but I carried on regardless and confessed all to her.

"I thought it was incredibly hot. I liked how he made me feel safe and protected," I finished and chanced a glance at Alice. She looked excited as she spoke.

"Oh Bella that's so...," she began but was cut off when Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

"Hey what's going on? What did I miss?" she questioned our sudden silence.

"Nothing!" I quickly interrupted. I didn't want to go through this conversation again. I had barely managed to open up to Alice.

Alice no doubt saw my terrified expression and saved me by changing conversation towards the imminent party.

"Bella here is trying to wimp out on us at the party," she stated whilst Rose looked horrified.

"You have to come Bella, it wont be the same without you," she declared and gave me a pleading smile.

"I don't have a costume," I offered as an excuse.

"That's no problem, I will sort one out for you. Please Bella," Alice wined, bringing out the sad face that had already made me cave once today already.

"Fine," I begrudgingly submitted and was immediately engulfed in hugs by the two of them.

"You wont regret this," Alice's sneaky voice whispered in my ear.

What had I let myself in for?

As Halloween finally arrived I was well and truly bored with all the talk and pranks that had consumed my day so far. I would be glad when all of this was over.

As I entered the main entrance to the party I was met with a Parade of Ghosts and Goblins,and other traditional Halloween characters already in there. To their credit the guys had done a great job in creating a spooky and creepy atmosphere. I doubted any other party would live up to a Alice Cullen spectacular!

With the dark lighting, cobwebs and eerie decorations covering the walls and hanging from the ceiling, it really was like something out of a haunted horse or the Adams family.

It wouldn't have been a good Halloween party with out your share of witches, demons and ghosts, all of which seemed to be in abundance as I looked around the room. All of which contributed to making me stand out like a sore thumb! Yeah thanks for that Alice!

Alice had somehow convinced or should I say forced me into the most ridiculous costume ever. I was an angel. A dark angel would have been fine,appropriate even for Halloween. But not with Alice. On no it had to be something even more unique. So instead I was a angelic angel.

Nothing screamed virgin more than the long white dress, wings and matching halo she had forced me into. My dress was long and beautiful, with delicate detail and trimmings, and a deep v cut. It was a little lower than something I would usually wear but nothing too scandalous. It would have been a lovely dress other than the fact that I didn't fit in amongst the sea of monsters and ghouls. I looked more like a angel/ bride combined costume. It really wasn't a good look to be boasting.

When Alice had first showed me the costume I was outraged but she persisted. The fact that she had left it to the last minute to show me the costume gave me no time to find anything else so I was stuck with it.

Glancing around the room I was despondent to see there was still no sight of Edward. Add to that I felt utterly ridiculous and uncomfortable in this costume. Being my ever perceptive friend, Alice picked up on my insecurities instantly.

"Relax Bella I wouldn't let you wear anything I didn't think suited you. You look stunning," she complimented as I blushed. Not a great look to be sporting with the blushing bride/ angel combo I had going on. Alice interrupted my inner debate once more.

"He's going to love it you know," she stated triumphantly

"He?" I repeated confused.

"You don't know what good or bad vampire you are going to run into tonight!" she declared and winked at me. Judging by the cat that got the cream look that appeared on her face, there was clearly something going on.

"Do I even want to know what you are talking about?" I questioned wearily.

"Trust me when I say you will definitely be wanting this bad vampire," Alice giggled as she linked arms with me and we went off in search of the others.

When we reach the others I was amused to see Jasper dressed as a cowboy, Emmett in a superman costume and Rose as super girl. They all whistled when they saw my costume, hence my red cheeks flared up again. This was going to be one long night!

Looking around I saw the usual suspects and nearly gagged when I spotted the gruesome twosome of Lauren and Tyler making out in the corner. Lauren was a predictable slutty pirate, whilst Tyler I suspected was trying to be Jack Sparrow. Trying being the word.

Halloween parties are rubbish when your single but are increasingly difficult when you are surrounded by your coupled up friends. Though they all tried to include me I had never felt more like a spare part.

It was even worse when I thought of Edward, who there was still no sign of. I sighed in defeat. He was no doubt fighting off the hordes of girls swarming around him like leeches or worse still actually hooking up with one of them.

The night went on and soon the others were more than eager to dance. They were really sweet taking turns not to leave me alone but that only made me feel more of a lost cause. On this particular occasion it was Emmett who was sat with me as the others danced along to the monster mash.

I looked longingly at the others all having a good time wished I could too.

"Punch Bella?" Emmett questioned as he handed me a plastic cup of some weird green looking concoction.

I took it from him gratefully and watched his gaze drift to Rosalie on the dance floor. I recognised that look of longing on his face. It was probably the same one I was wearing now as I thought of Edward.

"I'm going to sit here and wait for Alice to come back when her shoes start killing her. Why don't you go join them?"I pressed. He really shouldn't have to sit babysitting me.

"You sure your aright on your own Bells?" he looked unconvinced.

"I think I can look after myself Emm," I challenged.

"Okay then, don't get too scared," he warned.

As he was half way across the dance floor, he turned and had a funny expression on his face, like he knew something I didn't. Weird?

Now that I was on my own I sat there moping and cursing Edward for not being here. He was the only reason I came.

I don't think I had ever hated Halloween as much as I do right now. Maybe I shouldn't have thought that as my night hit an all time low when I saw Mike Newton approaching. He looked utterly ridiculous as woody from toy story.

"Heaven must be missing an angel," he slurred when he reached me. I didn't even attempt to hid my disinterest at his corny line!

"You didn't like that one huh?" he asked no doubt picking up on my clear boredom, but still he persisted.

"How about this. Who did Frankenstein take to the prom?" he asked as his smile widened.

"I don't know," I replied hoping that as soon as he told the stupid joke he would be gone.

"His ghoul friend" Mike finished and started laughing at his own joke.

I managed a polite smile and looked for an escape. As my eyes darted across the room I spotted Emmett immediately. I could just make out the back of his superman costume in the dark. He appeared to be having a heated exchange with someone I couldn't make out in the shadows. What I could tell was that he was trying to hold back the mystery stranger as he told whoever it was to calm down.

I groaned when Mike drew my attention back to him as he started talking once more, but soon after I was revealed to see Emmett approach.

"She's not interested Newton so scram," he stated and turned Mike around in the opposite direction. He whispered something that sounded like "your lucky its me" as he sent Mike on his way. That was strange, but I left it at that and thanked him for his help.

"Thanks Emmett," I said grateful.

"Any time Bells," he commented as we went back to join the others who had taken a break from dancing.

The night went on as I once again found myself standing alone near the edge of the make shift dance floor. The only reason I came was to see Edward and as yet there was still no sign of him. He probably wasn't coming so he could avoid me.

I felt crushed and despondent and was just coming to terms with the fact that Edward was a no show, when I suddenly had the most odd feeling. It felt like I was being watched. I turned around a few times but saw nothing.

I had just accepted the fact that it was just my paranoid mind playing tricks on me when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Alice or Jasper but was surprised to see one of the waiters Alice had hired (oh yes I did say waiters, Alice doesn't do things by half).

He appeared holding a glass out to me, most likely a JD and coke which was my favourite.

I stared at it suspiciously before I spoke.

"I didn't order this."

"I know its from gentleman over there," he looked around, pointing to the corner.

Confusion appeared on his face as he looked to an empty table in the far corner of the room.

"How strange, he was there just a second ago," he offered.

"I think I'll pass but thanks anyway,"I replied.

As a rule I didn't like taking drinks from people I didn't know, but still I wondered who it could have been. I hadn't seen anyone over there but with the dark lighting it was difficult to make out the person stood besides you!

Deciding it was nothing I tried to forget and at least try and enjoy what was left of the night.

That was until I had that nervous feeling that someone was watching me again. I looked around but every time I did I saw nothing. Get a grip Swan I thought to myself.

I had just settle down in one of the few seats in the room when a strong hand gripped my shoulder, causing me to jump. I screamed and spun around instantly to see who it was.

"Jesus Jasper you scared the shit out of me!" I declared as my heart thudded in my chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, you okay Bells?" He asked apologetically.

"Yeah I'm fine. You haven't seen anyone weird hanging around have you?" I asked as he smirked.

"Bella your in a room full of vampires and ghosts and your asking me if I've seen anyone weird," he replied amused by my odd behaviour.

I found myself laughing along and shook my head to clear my over-active imagination.

"Must be Halloween making me paranoid," I offered as an excuse to which he sent me a particularly sneaky smirk. What was it with everyone and what didn't I know that had them all acting so strangely.

As the party was in full swing I headed away from the crowd,eager to keep out of the way. Maybe if I could remain hidden I would be able to escape. I looked around a final time in the hope of spotting Edward. When again I had no luck I decided it was time to leave.

I was halfway through my sweep of the exits when a voice whispered in my ear.

"Looking for someone?" I groaned in frustration at Mike's apparent inability to take a hint.

The combination of Mike hanging around me like a bad smell and Edwards absence left me feeling severely pissed off. Soon my patience snapped and I took out all of my bottled up frustrations out on an unassuming Mike.

"I swear to god Mike if you try one more corny chat up line or terrible joke I will seriously," I started before the voice interrupted.

"What Bella, what will you do?" the voice held a hint of amusement at my frustration. I immediately stilled when I felt cold hands lightly grip my arms out in front of me.

"You don't scare me Mike," I defiantly said as I heard his chuckle.

"Who's Mike?" the voice questioned. I couldn't make out who it was with the music blasting through the speakers and went quiet as I internally questioned who the mystery stranger could be.

"Are you scared?" he asked

"No," I admitted and I wasn't. There was something about this person that made me feel almost safe.

"Well you should be," he declared before he gently pushed me forward slightly. I felt strangely excited as a jolt of electricity rippled through my body, the only thing it was comparable to was when Edward touched me.

Whoever this was he could be a complete psycho for all I knew but I couldn't help feel excited.

I should have been alarmed as he guide me through the crowd almost gliding past people. A few times I tried to turn around but he wouldn't allow me to. I didn't know who it was, the one thing I knew for sure was that I was completely wrong in assuming it was Mike. He was no where near this strong and toned.

Finally we seemed to loose the crowd and soon after I was pushed into a small room that looked strangely like a pantry.

In my insane mind I had stupidly convinced myself it was Edward and I wishfully imagined it were him who was lightly tracing patterns along my arms.

"I've had my eyes on you for quite some time Miss Swan," he spoke as his breath drifted over my neck causing me to shiver, but not from the cold.

"You refused my drink,"he continued.

"I don't take drinks from strangers," I replied trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't like the thought of you taking drinks from anyone other than me. You are mine," he declared as he pulled me back against him.

"Relax it's just the two of us now," he soothed as I felt the tension leave my body.

"Who are you?" I whispered but he ignored my question like I hadn't spoken and continued to trace patterns over my sides, whilst his nose drifted over the back of my neck.

"I asked you before and I will ask you again, are you scared?"he asked more gently this time.

I couldn't lie. Whomever this was I felt safe with them. Yes he had dragged me away from the party but it was a different kind of force, like he genuinely cared for me.I honestly believed he would cause me no harm.

"No," I replied once I finally found my voice.

"Good," the velvety voice whispered as I felt myself being turned around. A part of me wanted to protest. I didn't want to turn around for this to end and all of this to turn out to be a dream. More importantly I didn't want to turn around and see anyone other than Edward stood before me.

I struggled but it seemed my captor was keen for me to see him as he gracefully turned me around with ease.

As I finally came face to face with my mystery admirer, all air left my lungs as I audibly gasped. Its a miracle I didn't pass out from shock at the sight that greeted me.

None other than Edward Cullen stood before me looking impossibly beautiful in the most spectacular vampire costume I had ever seen.

He had the deadly vampire look to perfection with his pale ghostly complexion, marred only by the enormous amount of fake blood he had plastered all over his shirt as though he had been a part of some massacre. The devilish look in his eye only added to his appeal.

"Edward you nearly gave me heart failure," I spoke as I put my hand over my heaving heart.

I don't know if I was caused by shock or the sight of Edward before me all dark and dangerous looking.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask once I had recovered from the shock.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he declared as he stalked towards me, gently pushing me back till I was pressed against the wall. He took my face in his hand urgently before his lips immediately found mine, his tongue asking for entrance almost immediately. I willingly obliged and opened my mouth to him without question. He took control as we fought for dominance. Edward won of course as our tongues danced together. I needfully clung to him as his hands left my face, the one falling in my hair, the other came around my waist as he pulled me to rest up close against him.I was in heaven.

My hands made there way into his hair as I dragged his face needfully close to mine. I never wanted to let go of the best kiss of my life. But as we came to the end of our feverish kissing session we reluctantly broke apart to catch our breath. My breathing came out in pants for a few minutes as I tried to recompose myself.

"I cant believe its you," I said dumbstruck as my eyes locked with his. They were slightly mischievous whilst his hand caressed my cheek.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked clearly amused.

"I don't know, I wanted it to be you so badly I just never thought...," my word fell off when he leaned down and silenced me with another heated kiss.

Once again I was struggling for breath as he peppered kisses on my lips, cheek and jaw. I was struggling again soon after when he took to torturing me by planting the sweetest kisses to my neck. His kisses drifted up to my jaw, across my cheek, though bypassing where I truly wanted those lips. I was disappointed when reached my ear instead.

I tried to turn my head to capture his lips in mine once more but he scuffed my plans by ducking his head to attack my neck.

"Edward please," I wined. I could feel him smirking against me.

Finally after peppering my jaw with rough needy kisses he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. From the devilish smirk that was plastered across his face he knew full well what he did to me.

My lips seemed to have a mind of their own as I tried to nip a kiss at his lips. But he drew back before I even reached him. I whimpered at the loss once more.

"Patience my love," he whispered in my ear.

"Your love," I repeated as I pulled back, shock no doubt apparent on my face

"If I haven't made it painfully obvious to you by now let me clarify," he smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen as he took my face in his hands and looked me dead in the eye.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he passionately announced.

"I love you too Edward Cullen," I replied without hesitation. I had waited forever for this moment, but thought it would never come.

"I have loved you since you ordered that ridiculously awful drink," we both had to laugh at that.

"I must say I was relieved when Alice told me the story behind it, I thought that was your only imperfection," he declared as he kissed my cheek.

"She told you!"I practically screeched, my cheeks once again growing hot.

"Don't be embarrassed," he stroked my hair.

"If she hadn't of told me I may never have made my move. All this time I liked you and wanted to get closer to you. I'd try to talk to you but you always seemed so distant."

"I tried I just could never express myself around you without blabbering on. Either that or I would get tongue tied and end up looking like a complete fool or baffling idiot like I am doing right now," I stumbled over my words.

"Well let me help you out there," he said as his lips came down to claim mine once more.

I could only sigh and lean further into him.

After another heated session we reluctantly parted once more but remained close with my forehead resting against his.

"We should really be heading back," Edward suggested though he made no effort to move. Instead his lips ghostly traced my jaw whilst his hands traced patterns along my back.

"Do we have to?" I replied equally reluctant to leave as I clung on to him.

"Yes I'm afraid we do. Our friends will be worrying that I have eaten you, though I must say I am rather tempted," he smirked as he nipped at my neck. He had that dangerous look in his eye again, but I definitely welcomed this wicked side to him.

After a few more minutes simply holding one another we reluctantly parted, though Edward's hand soon found mine as we headed hand in hand out of the room and back to the party.

As we entered the main entrance we tried to look discreet and inconspicuous, but failed miserably judging by the satisfied looks on our friends faces.

"Not quite so pure and innocent now Bells," Emmett winked.

I blushed and looked down. Edward squeezed my hand affectionately and kissed my temple tenderly. I looked up grudgingly to see they were all still looking at me like I had grown two heads.

"What?" I asked as they laughed sending amused glances between the two of us.

"Honey you might want to go clean up, your dress took a bit of a battering," Alice tried to be tactfully.

I looked down curious and felt my blush heighten as I took in the fake blood stains on my neck and all over the front of my dress that must have happened when I was pressed against Edward. My wings appeared to have taken a beating too. I gasped in horror at the state I was in. I looked like I had been savaged and in truth I had. In the best possible way of course.

Thankfully Edward was there to reassure me by pulling me tighter against him. He wrapped his cape around me, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Sorry I got carried away and took the marking thing a bit far. I didn't intent to literally ruin your dress, I will buy you a new one," he offered.

"You did that on purpose?" I responded shocked but he merely smirked.

"I wish I could say I regret it but I had to mark you as mine," he smirked before he playfully nipped at my lips.

"Mark me?" I questioned when we parted.

"Silly Bella why do you think so many guys would never come near you. I warned them that if they so much as looked at you they would have me and Emmett on their backs. Some still chose to push their luck but we had it covered. I don't think you need to worry about James any more. But I wanted to leave no doubt in any of the others minds too."

"That was you, you beat him up?"I asked surprised.

"You don't know how long I waited for you. But when I saw that dog with his filthy paws on you I couldn't control myself. I saw red and I lost it. I thought I had scared you, but when Alice told me you liked that aggressive shit I pulled I was amazed. I couldn't wait any longer I had to act. I needed to make you mine," he passionately declared.

"I am yours,"I said honestly.

"Just as I am yours," he replied as his lips came down to claim mine once more.

"Forever," he whispered before our lips finally touched.

The rest of the night we made up for all of my time of silence. I was content as we talked or just sat together kissing or simply holding hands. Edward was just as adorable as ever, constantly touching me like he was worried I was about to disappear. There was not a chance of that happening I was consumed by him. I felt at home with Edward's hands around my waist.

We were in the middle of one particularly passionate kiss when for the first time ever I was the one to pull away. My hands wrapped around his waist as I clung tightly to him. He looked at me curiously.

"I have one question," I paused as his expression became playful and his hands made there way into my hair.

"Are you a good vampire, or a bad vampire?" I asked.

I vaguely heard Alice's laughter in the background, but all of that was soon forgotten as I looked to Edward who had that familiar wicked glint in his eyes.

"Bella I thought I proved it to you earlier, but I guess I will have to make it clear to you once more," he paused looking thoughtful.

"I'm definitely a bad vampire," he declared as his lips fiercely captured mine once more.

In this case bad was most definitely a good thing!

Witches, monsters, vampires,ghosts and killer kisses, that's what all great Halloween are made of!

Happy Halloween!

THE END.

**A/N:A follow on to this one shot is on my profile page if you are interested, entitled 'About your dress'.**

**Additional thanks to those who reviewed or added this story to your favourites.I would love to hear more of your thoughts though, and would be extremely grateful if you could find it in your hearts to review too:)**

**Thanks**

**me x**


End file.
